


The Demon

by Gatinha15



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Written as if it was a tale, based on the legend of the Demon and Tamara, it will turner darker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gatinha15/pseuds/Gatinha15
Summary: Once upon a time, when forests still covered its whole surface, a demon ruled over the world.But what was the world without a purpose?The Demon found one: Sansa Stark.





	The Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the poem "Demon" by Mikhail Lermontov.
> 
> I had this story in mind for a long time and I only found the time now to write it.  
> There will be about 3 chapters. 
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy <3

Once upon a time, when forests still covered its whole surface, a demon ruled over the world. This Demon had no past he could remember; he only knew that pain came before he existed. In the same way, he knew not who he was or what purpose he held by existing.

The animals of the forest feared him for the aberrance of his existence and obeyed him for the darkness of his being. Because he fed on darkness, despair and hate, the Demon was soon the most avoided creature in the forest and he had no other company than the trees, these friends providing him darkness in the deepest part of the Forest where he lived.

Whispers between the animals called him King and when the word found his true meaning for the Demon, he took pleasure in his twisted nature to think the world was his. 

Only the wild wolves refused to submit to his power and would live in packs to stay united against their common enemy: Him.

So The Demon was lonely and would spent his days and nights wandering aimlessly in his dark kingdom until one day the humans appeared.

By chopping the trees off, the silent cries of his wooden friends reverberating endlessly in the Demon's ears, the humans brought light into his world, something other than the moonlight he couldn't accept.

It's not that the light hurt or destroyed The Demon having already been under its rays one day he found himself at the edge of the world. It was the repulsed faces and terror cries provoked by his appearance echoing in his mind that made him want to ban light, the thing that made him so miserable.

So the Demon waited in the dark and observed these newcomers- the specie that called itself human.

He went to their villages at night and listened to their story around the fire camp, hidden in the background.

He explored their great castles and assisted to secret meetings held in caves from the Underworld.

The Demon spent so much time, lurking unnoticed and absorbing what he saw that he soon talked the language of men, of manipulation and of treason.

He knew what to say and to who he had to say it and with this new knowledge his unoccupied mind began scheming and planning moves for the others in his mind. He would imagine scenarios and play mind games: the one of knowing a man (or a woman) by the first glance or imagining their motives.

But he had no purpose in life and his new talent brought no balm to his solitude or sympathy from the others. Worse, he seemed more monstrous for now his power was not limited to his looks anymore but extended to his wits. 

Our story begins one evening the Demon was wandering in the darkness of his kingdom. He had flew up the tallest tree to watch the sunset, finding an odd peace in seeing the light die and the rose fade in the sky to leave a night bright with stars.

That night, the Demon didn't want to see the humans knowing that it was night of celebration in their villages. Their king had announced he would marry, the Demon heard. Not that he really understood what wedding meant, never having known the company of someone else.

So the Demon was walking and lost in thoughts when he heard the faintest sound. Usually when he was around the animals went silent in fear he would see them. What they didn't know was that he could see them but that they weren't worth his time.

This noise was unusual and he found himself drawn to its source.   
He soon stepped in a small clearing bathed in the ethereal light of the moon that reflected in the pond where a small creature was shaking.

When the Demon came closer he saw that the creature was something that never stepped that far in his Forest: A human and with that a human girl. 

The girl was half in the water, trembling desperately and though he couldn't see her face he knew that she was crying too, something he had saw other humans do and that he didn't understand.

The girl turned as if knowing she wasn't alone anymore and now that her face was visible, the Demon thought it was the most perfect face he had ever seen in his long years of lurking among the humans. The moon let see a nearly surreal pale skin and hair red as blood in the darkness.

"Who's there?" She asked with a tiny voice laced with fear. " I know you are here. Come out now"

She had such pleading eyes that the Demon suddenly felt the desire to obey.  
He came out of his hiding and took a step toward the human.

His face was now in the light too and it was the first time a human saw it. He didn't really knew what he looked like but was sure that he must be hideous for every other living wanted nothing more but flee when they saw him.

He didn't care after so many years of frightening his people but suddenly he realised that he didn't want her to reject him.

Her eyes visibly widen but she didn't move nor screamed at his appearance and a strange feeling overtook him _So young yet so brave  
_

"Hello?" The redhead continued breaking his trail of thoughts "I am sorry but would you by chance know the way back to the village of Winterfell? We were playing hide and seek with my friends and I think I am lost."

Her body wasn't shaking anymore but her voice was. "I heard wolves howling"

While she was talking, her hand had reached her collar to seize a small pendant shaped to look like a wolf.

The Demon hadn't said anything yet and the girl began playing nervously with the pendant. Then to his surprise a delicate song came out of her lips, a song that he found he never wanted to stop, a crystalline laughter and she stepped out of the water.

"Look at me, I must be quite a vision drenched like a drowned mouse. I am not a witch if it is what you are thinking" she half-heartily smiled.

"You are a wolf aren't you? His voice sounded foreign, deep under his unused tongue. "So why are you afraid?"

She shouldn't be surprised he knew that about her. After all he looked like no man she has seen before. 

"Yes, my family takes pride in being as brave and as fierce as wolves but I don't think I'll ever be strong enough to be one"

Her eyes were distant now and held the mark of deep hurt.   
"You are strong" His voice was still strange to him but was firmer. "You are the first breathing thing not repulsed by me"

"Really? Why would anyone find you repulsive? I don't think you are..." The Demon would have sworn her cheeks had gone red if it was not dark. _How strange…_

She coughed awkwardly "Earlier you said that I was the first breathing thing... Does that mean you live alone in this forest?"

"I don't remember ever living anywhere else"

Strangely her eyes were shining again with this thing called tears. Her behaviour truly left him clueless.

"So you never had a family?"

"A family...?"

She seemed deeply affected by his confusion. She had come closer to him, nearly coming eye-level with him. Perhaps she wasn't as small as he first thought her.

"My name is Sansa Stark. It is a pleasure to meet you..?" She extended her hand visibly wanting for him to take it.

So he did something he had seen many times the human males do. He took her hand and kissed it, her skin soft against his calloused one. Her pulse was wild under his thumb.

"I think my name is Petyr" he finally replied.

"You think…?" The man – Or was he a man? – was strange but she couldn't help feeling pity for him

"I heard that name one day and I think it is the one I prefer for myself."

"Petyr…" she tasted the name on her tongue "Petyr is a great name indeed." Sansa smiled shyly to him and her heart not was beating of fear anymore but of compassion for what she understood was a lonely creature.

"Well Petyr, could you bring me back to my village?" she looked at him expectantly and the wind blowing in her red locks made him speechless. She was as bright as the moon in his eyes.

He began walking and she followed dutifully behind only commenting on how big this forest was and she would have never found her way out if he hadn't been there. After a few minutes she was already far behind him and he realised that she wasn't wearing any shoes.

Stopping abruptly, he began thinking what he could give her to walk with when something collided into him from behind

"Ouch, sorry I can't see anything in this forest… wow are these feathers?"

Before he could stop her, she had begun stroking his wings and the feeling was… beyond words truly.

If anyone had had the chance to study Petyr before they would have said he looked like a middle-aged man with hair the darkest black and eyes the colour of mist and moss – the colours of the forest he lived in. The only thing that told he wasn't a simple human was the significant pair of black wings; similar the crows he saw sometimes fly in the sky.

Sansa let her hand wander over the dark feathers and the delicate structure of his wings. It was the first time someone touched him willingly and at this moment he nearly understood what this thing with water in the eyes "tears" meant.

"Can you fly?" she whispered

And the most insane idea crossed his mind.

"Would you like me to fly you back to your village?"

Her eyes widen, the blue of them almost translucent in the moonlight. She nodded vehemently almost afraid her words would make him change his mind.

He opened entirely his wings and extended his hand.

"I will need you to hold onto me. Can you do that Sansa?" She could hardly believe it: she really was going to fly her mind kept repeating her. And the way he said her name for the first time, in this deep and nearly unsure voice was unsettling too.

She took his offered hand and circled her arms around him, holding him close in a tight embrace. Her brain was seriously questioning this decision: he lived in a frightening forest all alone and could very well be a mass murdered. And how can anyone human have wings?

However, her heart overwhelmed all reasoning and Sansa became aware of the soft material against her cheek. The black cloak was covering his whole body and hid the dark wings attached in his back. Sansa was about to ask where he had found a cloak fitting him when she heard only a rustle before finding herself 10 meters above the ground.

Firm arms were preventing her from falling and from where she was now she could see the whole forest and fires of human habitations were reduced to points on the horizon.

The girl couldn't speak, speechless at the sight never any human could have dreamed of so she laughed and Petyr felt the warmth he associated with her spread in his whole being.

He showed her the wonders of the night: the silvery waterfalls and the luminescent caves the forest hid within her.

The wolf girl eyes were as bright as the moonlight for all the things the Demon showed her and her smile contagious. For the first time in his life of lonely eternity, Petyr found a desire to smile and to make someone else smile.

 

*

 

They met again after this night. Sometimes she would join him by the small pond they first met, other times he would come and speak to her at night from the balcony of her rooms.  
Growing up, the princess (for he learned she was from a northern dynasty) was always guarded, each of her actions observed and analysed. The Demon didn't understand why she couldn't be whom she wanted to, the concept of duty or honour foreign to him.

One day, as rain was pouring over his forest and the world of men, Petyr was waiting for Sansa, _his_ Sansa as he often thought her to be, to meet him in one of the caves she had come to love. But she didn't come and when night fell, Petyr began to worry something had happened.

He never worried about anything before he met her. Perhaps was she turning him into a human after all?

Petyr flew to her house in the North (more a castle or at least a mansion to be honest) and despite the rain and the biting wind, he felt feverish, wanting to see her and to feel her presence again.

Her window was closed, the shades drawn and despite all his calls and his repeated pounding no one answered.

And then he knew the terrible truth. She had left. She was gone.

A flash of silver hit his eyes through the tears that were mingling with the rain on his cheeks. He threw his hand in a hollow left possible by two stones of the wall and drew a paper out.

_I didn't want to leave you. It is my duty._

_I hope you'll forgive me._

_S._

And attached to the paper was a pin for his cloak, a gift she had wanted to give him that day to celebrate their friendship. He had showed her the sky and for that he would forever be her mockingbird.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Petyr...  
> He must seem a bit OCC to you in this chapter since he isn't the manipulator that we all know but it will come my friends ;) 
> 
> Please let me know what you think, your comments always make my day <3


End file.
